Thinking about the Past
by Skrillexia
Summary: Bumblebee remembers the day his Creators were killed, the day he was found by Ironhide and the day his life changed for the better.


**Author's note**: Here's a re-write of this story =D

Loosely related to **'Concern and Comfort**' and '**The Promise**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Sparkling talk.

It was a warm day and Bumblebee was sitting in the Witwicky's back yard, he thought about the day he was found by his Guardian. It was the day his life changed for the better.

_Flashback_

His home and neighbourhood had been destroyed by a Decepticon ambush, he was scared as he couldn't find his Creators. He crawled slowly up the stairs that were covered in rubble and found his Creators' quarters, he saw them barely online and badly wounded. He tweeted and crawled slowly over to them.

Hummingbird smiled slightly "**Bee**" she whispered "**thank Primus...you're ok**"

The Hatchling chirped in concern, he may have only been very young but he could see that something was wrong with his Carrier.

"**I'm hurt...Bee, very badly**" 'Bird whispered softly.

Hawk slowly dragged himself over to them, he was also badly wounded "**We knew this...day would come**" he whispered.

"_Day? What day?_" Bumblebee tweeted, what were they talking about?

"**We're not...going to survive Bee**" the light blue mech whispered softly.

His Creators aren't going to survive? What will happen to him? Who will find him? "_Wh...What will happen to me?_" he chirped as a few tears escaped his optics.

"**Well...we know some good...people, the Autobots**" Hummingbird whispered softly "**they'll find you...and take care of you**"

"**We want you...to stay here, so you're safe**" Hawk added.

Bee started to cry and nodded, he would stay safe until the Autobot found him.

"**We love you Bee**" the two Bondmates said in unison before they offlined.

Bumblebee sobbed and beeped, then he heard someone walking up the stairs and crawled under his Creators' berth. He saw the door open and a pair of big feet standing at the door, he hoped the person wasn't one of the bad people.

The person walked towards his Creators and knelt down "**May you rest in peace**" the voice whispered softly "**a promise is a promise**"

Bumblebee uncurled himself and slowly crawled out, he looked at the mech. He was big and bulky and his optics were red, but not blood red like the bad people and he had cannons-that were retracted-attached to his forearms. Despite his intimidating appearance he looked a kind mech.

Bee chirped softly and the mech looked over.

Ironhide saw a Hatchling that looked like Hawk in appearance but was coloured yellow, his optics were baby blue. He knew it was Hawk's and Hummingbird's son, and he vowed to keep his promise of taking care of the Hatchling if they offlined. He held out a hand to him "**It's ok little one**" he whispered softly "**I won't hurt you**"

The Hatchling tweeted and crawled slowly towards him.

'Hide smiled slightly and gently picked him up in his arms when he was close enough "**What's your name?**" he asked softly.

"_Bumblebee_" Bumblebee chirped quietly and put a tiny hand on the mech's chest "_what's your name?_"

"**My name's Ironhide**" Ironhide replied softly "**I'm gonna take care of you, like your Creators did**" he looked towards his two offlined friends "**and to keep the promise**" he held the Hatchling more securely in his arms and walked out the destroyed home where Optimus and Ratchet were waiting.

"**Primus, the poor thing**" the Medic said softly and did a scan on the Hatchling "**he's in good health**"

"**I want to be his Guardian Optimus**" 'Hide said quietly "**he needs someone to protect him and raise him, and I have a promise to keep**"

The Prime knew his friend had made a promise to Hawk and Hummingbird to take care of their Hatchling if they ever offline "**This is Hawk's and Hummingbird's Hatchling?**" he asked softly.

Ironhide nodded.

"**You can be his Guardian Ironhide**" Optimus said softly "**let's get him back to base**"

'Hide nodded and gently hefted his Charge a bit higher in his arms.

Bumblebee smiled and snuggled up to him, he knew his life was going to change for the better.

_End Flashback_

Bee smiled, he would always be thankful to his Guardian for finding him and raising him, he thought of Ironhide as a father. And he knew that his Guardian loved him like his own son, he smiled and got to his feet. He decided to go and see him, so he texted his Charge to tell him he was going to see Ironhide. When he got an ok for from Sam he transformed down into a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes and set off for Rebecca's house.

Ten minutes later he pulled up the driveway of Rebecca's house and transformed into his bipedal mode, he looked around for his Guardian but couldn't see him. However he could feel him just beyond the trees in the big field, he smiled and walked towards the trees. He through them and saw his Guardian sitting under the oak tree, he smiled and walked over to him.

Ironhide sensed someone approaching and looked over, he smiled when he saw his Charge "**Hey youngling**" he greeted.

Bumblebee smiled and sat down in his lap "**Hey 'Hide**" he replied and snuggled up to him.

'Hide smiled and put his arms round him and gently stroked his arm "**What brings you here?**" he asked softly.

Bee smiled "**I wanted to come and see you**" he replied "**I was thinking about the time you found me**"

Ironhide smiled softly "**I remember that day as well**" he replied softly "**you were hiding under your Creators' berth until you saw me and crawled out to me**"

"**I could see that you were a kind mech**" Bumblebee said with a smile "**despite your intimidating appearance**"

'Hide smiled and hugged his Charge "**No matter how old you get youngling, you'll always be my Sparkling**" he replied softly.

Bee smiled and snuggled up to him "**And I'll always be thankful to you for what you did for me**" he replied quietly "**Sire**"

**The End**


End file.
